Overleg gebruiker:Geleyns
Het Grote Archief ---- Bedankt voor je grote interesse in Wikistad! SPQRobin 28 apr 2007 20:52 (UTC) Libertaans Off topic, msgien kom k nit es in d regering :(. (n typische zin Libertaans ;)) Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 16:02 (UTC) :Scibere mao gewoen ;p Ge kumt wel inde goverment als verteegenwuurdiger van Diestrikt Ein (welke taal was dat?! ;p ) 18 mei 2007 16:05 (UTC) ::Ney, nit Diestrikt Ein moar Viecistet! Ih wille sehr graag oog mniestr wurdan von Ekanimie! Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 16:08 (UTC) :::Mao das divvikil é da e stryd t'sse ou et 'n aondere. Gea moe stemm' runseele ;p 18 mei 2007 16:10 (UTC) Oah, ma di verteegenwuurdiger sit nit int parlumont hu? Msgien kun ih Martin umkaufen ;) Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 16:46 (UTC) :Huhuhu (= hahaha) ;p 18 mei 2007 16:57 (UTC) :(na bwc) Tees is pas iecht Lievertaans :p 18 mei 2007 16:58 (UTC) ::Sjullen wie rehels mahen feur di Lievertaanse tal? Deutlihe rehels? Sotad wie hoet Lievertaans keunnu sprehen? Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 17:00 (UTC) :::Oeps, xie t nu pas, met Deutlihe bedoel ik Duidelijke n niet Dodelijke ;p Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 17:01 (UTC) :::Net of we hier allemaal "diesleeksie" (=dyslexie) hebben :p 18 mei 2007 17:02 (UTC) :::P.S. Best ergens anders parten. We spammen Daka's OP vol :-S 18 mei 2007 17:02 (UTC) ::::Jo, das wor. Wir konne miss een wordenbuk moke (ne rehel: gebrok neut twie dezielfde klinkes na ien) 18 mei 2007 17:03 (UTC) :::::Iih behraaip ju nii! Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 17:05 (UTC) :::::::ff int AN: Ja, dat is waar. We kunnen misschien een woordenboek maken (een regel: gebruik nooit twee dezelfde klinkers na elkaar) 18 mei 2007 17:33 (UTC) :::::Een woordenboek? Nee, Libertas = Vrijheid. Spreek Libertaans zoals je wilt! VRIJHEID! GERECHTIGHEID! *Sorry ik werd meegesleept in het moment* :p 18 mei 2007 17:07 (UTC) Msqien n Lievertaanstoalih forom (=forum) oonmahen? Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 17:06 (UTC) ::Ooh,.. ih bun wael feur n wortenbuh! En misschien ook ene seurt vun Toal Union ufrihten? Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 17:12 (UTC) :::Stop with the German. Use English, Latin and Dutch (Flemish). 18 mei 2007 17:13 (UTC) ::::Was sehst du da? Floams? Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 17:15 (UTC) :::::Misschien e beetke prate gelek Kamiel Spiessens :p 18 mei 2007 17:16 (UTC) Ik neem een pauze, tlatuh! (zoek maar op) Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 17:18 (UTC) :Mensen, kzou toch even een oproep willen doen: dat Libertaans vind ik schitterend (kstond aan de wieg) maar gaat het nu niet wat ver? Zo discussies zijn welkom op Wikistad/utrechts of Wikistad/leuvens maar dit is de Nederlandse versie, met dialect Libertaans. 18 mei 2007 17:42 (UTC) ::Ik vind het ook wat uit de hand lopen, maarja... 18 mei 2007 17:45 (UTC) :::wat,.. ik spreek geen Utrechts hoor :p Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 20:25 (UTC) bewerkingsconflict das strafbaar, he Ruben! ;p Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 14:57 (UTC) :Pardon? Hoe, wat, waar? En een bewerkingsconflict is niet strafbaar. een bewerkingsoorlog is strafbaar (''edit-war) 19 mei 2007 15:00 (UTC) ::e,.. grapje, je verving mijn tekst op de OP van Dyonisos1. Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 16:47 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry dan. 19 mei 2007 16:49 (UTC) Discussies Geen discussies in de hoofdnaamruimte! Als je dat echt wil, maak dan maar een forum. 19 mei 2007 18:56 (UTC) :Ok, srry :-S 19 mei 2007 18:57 (UTC) Olympia Ik zou graag hebben dat je eens komt stemmen op een van de zalen van het laatste nieuwe stadion in Libertas!!!!!!!!! . En als je een zaal wil maken, doe gerust. Ik zoek ook nog enkele bestuursleden die veel intrsse hebben in sport in het algemeen, als je bestuurslid wil worden doe gerust!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19 mei 2007 19:50 (UTC) :Ik ben niet zo sportief aangelegd ;p 19 mei 2007 20:18 (UTC) ::wel muzikaal? Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 20:23 (UTC) :::Ik speel geen instrument. Maar ik hoor wel graag muziek, ja. 19 mei 2007 20:23 (UTC) ::::muziekfestival oprichten? Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 20:25 (UTC) :::::Dat wilde ik doen als minister van Kunst en Cultuur, maar het ziet er niet naaruit dat ik dat nog ga worden :p 19 mei 2007 20:27 (UTC) ::::::Mao das divvikil é da e stryd t'sse ou et 'n aondere. Gea moe stemm' runseele ;p - he boeie, je vervangt nu toch tijdelijk de regering? Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 20:33 (UTC) :::::::Tja,... Maar hoe gaan we dat maken? Met links naar sites met muziek? 20 mei 2007 06:15 (UTC) Regeringskrant Wiki Chronicle united? Zullen we een eigen media groep oprichten, The Wiki Chronicle + Regeringskrant? Alexandru eq. 22 mei 2007 19:28 (UTC) :Wrm? Het is toch beter dat we allemaal bij PM-group gaan. + Zoveel heeft The Chronicle niet met de regering te maken. Mss kun je beter een Engelse mediagroep oprichtten voor de Engelse kranten. 22 mei 2007 19:44 (UTC) ::Ik zie dat je nu de Terra Media Group gemaakt hebt voor plattelandsleven, mooi. 24 mei 2007 16:41 (UTC) Latijn Bij het vertalen van je Latijnse zin in de titel op je GP, wist ik niet wat "sit" wou zeggen. Dus ik wou je dat even vragen. 25 mei 2007 17:14 (UTC) :De vertaling van de zin is - een populaire spreuk die mensen zeggen aan niet-Latinisten - : Alles wat in het Latijn gezegd wordt, klinkt diepgaand. 25 mei 2007 17:16 (UTC) ::Ok, maar met de vertaling van 'sit' alleen wist ik het ook wel hoor :p. 25 mei 2007 17:18 (UTC) :::Ok, ;p + Kun je op die 'SpecialWikimessage'-ding niet in koeie van letters zetten dat men nog maar één dag kan stemmen (verkiezingen lopen tot 26 mei)! 25 mei 2007 17:21 (UTC) ::::OK, maar daarna gaat het even weg want anders heeft het geen effect meer. 25 mei 2007 17:47 (UTC) FC Civitesse Is dit beter? Zie ook Ruben Von Wikistadt ;p. Alexandru eq. 26 mei 2007 09:03 (UTC)µ :Ja, beter. Maar zouden we links leggen? Het zijn véél rode links. Ik zou alleen die link nar American Eagle laten staan maar voor de rest... En de contracten al aanvullen? 26 mei 2007 09:08 (UTC) ::Isgoe. Alexandru eq. 26 mei 2007 09:12 (UTC) :::En is er nu al een manier gevonden om te spelen? + Onze tacktiek uitwerken? Ik weet niet veel van voetbaltermen, dus ik weet eigenlijk dat je niet veel aan me hebt als assistent-coach. 26 mei 2007 09:14 (UTC) ::::Er is een discussie hierover op Overleg:Beker van Libertas. Alexandru eq. 26 mei 2007 09:15 (UTC) :::::Maar daar zijn ze er ook nog niet uit... 26 mei 2007 09:16 (UTC) Ik ben er al uitgekomen ;p, zie Overleg:Beker van Libertas#Mijn idee. Het is het meest logische idee, want de teams zijn wiezowiezo even sterk. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 08:18 (UTC) :Ik denk toch dat FC CV sterker is :p 27 mei 2007 08:19 (UTC) ::FC CV 4 LIFE!! Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 08:21 (UTC) :::Zie ma da we winnen! 27 mei 2007 08:25 (UTC) Regering Robin I Ik heb je wijziging teruggedraaid. Even wat duidelijkheid: # NU is er nog geen regering # Om 20:00 (eigenlijk zou ik dat liever sneller willen doen) moet de president (ik dus) de duidelijke (zonder twijfel dwz waar er geen verschillende kandidaten zijn) functies inhuldigen # Op 1 juli treedt de regering in werking, ondertussen worden er voorbereidingen gemaakt (??) Ok? 26 mei 2007 14:04 (UTC) :Lijkt mij alleszins goed. Voorbereidingen kunnen zijn: 1) regeringsgebouwen en ministeries, 2) plannen opmaken en misschien al beginnen, 3) etc. 26 mei 2007 14:19 (UTC) ::Ok. Ipv 20:00 om 17:00, da's over een half uurtje. 26 mei 2007 14:36 (UTC) Hoofdinspecteur Oei, ik zie dat je wat op het spoor bent.. ;p. lol, laat hem met rust tot we hem weer betrappen. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 09:02 (UTC) :Inderdaad. Ik ga er nu hier niets meer over zeggen hier in geval dat hij mee luisterd/kijkt/... 27 mei 2007 09:04 (UTC) ::http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dagomys&diff=prev&oldid=8117779. Zijn enige wijziging op Wikipedia. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 09:05 (UTC) :::Dat was een blok voor één dag. 27 mei 2007 09:06 (UTC) Nu snap kder geen ene ***. wat zegt ie, of we msn hebben??? :S Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 09:16 (UTC) :Ja, nou daar versta ik dus geen zak van citaat van iets van op Mastermovies.nl 27 mei 2007 09:17 (UTC) :: :P. Maarre, "hij is aant schelden, dat wordt nog een blok." Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 09:19 (UTC) :::Smaad aan de politie :D Robin of Dimitri zijn niet online. Geen mod hier... Dommage, ik heb Robin wel net gemaild. 27 mei 2007 09:19 (UTC) ::::Oei, hij zegt te weten wat provoceren betekent, heeft waarschijnlijk snel in een woordenboek gekeken, oei, wat is ie slim.. we moeten voorzichtig zijn ;p. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 09:23 (UTC) :::::Lol, ik dacht da just ook... 27 mei 2007 09:24 (UTC) ::::::Dimitri is er! Eindelijk een mod. 27 mei 2007 09:28 (UTC) :::::::Lol, check zn re. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 09:30 (UTC) wow, onze eigen privéterrorist. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 09:36 (UTC) :Eén dag maar! Hij moet op zen minst drie krijgen omdat hij al 1 dag (gisteren) gezeten had. 27 mei 2007 09:37 (UTC) ::Keb hem eerste gedeblokkeert en hem nu 3 dagen gegeven. 27 mei 2007 09:38 (UTC) :::Merci'kes. 27 mei 2007 09:39 (UTC) Wat gaat er fout ?Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 09:41 (UTC) :Aucune idée. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Une solution?? 27 mei 2007 09:42 (UTC) ::Wat we gaan doen? misschien werkt een levenslange blok (dan deblokeer je m na 3 dagen). Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 09:44 (UTC) :::Ik ben ook voor. Hij zei dat hij niet zou stoppen; wel da's een oplossing. 27 mei 2007 09:45 (UTC) ::::Collega's, jullie lopen wat van stapel. Iemand levenslang geven voor wat kinderpraat kunnen we niet maken. We geven hem 3 dagen en een nieuwe kans. We leggen hem op menselijke wije uit waarover het gaat en wat hij wel kan doen. Indien dat niet werkt volgt er weer een blok van iets langere duur. 27 mei 2007 09:47 (UTC) :::::Hij zal altijd het kleine kind blijven uithangen (ja Mr. Vandaal, ik weet dat je dit leest!), maar ook we moeten dit volgens het boekje doen. 27 mei 2007 09:49 (UTC) ::::::Eindelijk eens wat te doen! Zeg, Ruben, jij zegt vanboven ergens dat je mij hebt gemaild. Ken jij mijn e-mailadres? 27 mei 2007 10:34 (UTC) :::::::I know everything... Nee: Speciaal:Emailuser/"gebruikersnaam" 27 mei 2007 10:52 (UTC) Uitnodiging oefenwedstrijd Civitesse - Libertaneza U wordt uitgenodigd om vanavond de oefenwedstrijd Civitesse - Libertaneza te zien op het Sportveld Civitas Libertas, zie op. (ps stuur dit bericht door ajb) Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 10:06 (UTC) :Ik maak er een sjabloon van en verstuur hem dan, ok? Ik ga nu even nog CL aanpassen. 27 mei 2007 10:08 (UTC) ::De wedstrijd was om 8 uur, maar vanwege pech van de spelersbus van Libertaneza een uurtje vertraging, dus om 9 uur. :(. (ik moet avondeten ;p). Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 17:42 (UTC) :::Zo laat nog eten?! Ik eet op 6 uur ofzo... 27 mei 2007 17:42 (UTC) ::::wij vaak rond half 7, maar we hebben gasten en zijn naar gegaan, jippieee. daarom zo laat thuis. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 17:44 (UTC) :::::Ik moest helpen op mijn zus haar communie vandaag. 27 mei 2007 17:45 (UTC) De wedstrijd wordt hier gespeeld. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 18:36 (UTC) :Fantastisch ik zal zeker af en toe eens kijken hoe het staat. 27 mei 2007 18:37 (UTC) Bedankt voor de herrinering. Groetjes Antistatique 27 mei 2007 19:12 (UTC) :Je kon dit ook gewoon op je eigen overlegpagina zetten, hoor. Ik had het dan ook wel snel gezien ;-) 27 mei 2007 19:14 (UTC) Ruben, et staat al in De Vredesgazet. :p. Alexandru eq. 28 mei 2007 07:43 (UTC) Toetsje Dag Ruben. Ik verwittig je even dat er deze vrijdag een testje zal komen op de nieuwe les. Groetjes 28 mei 2007 13:59 (UTC) :Ok, ik zal er zijn. 28 mei 2007 14:00 (UTC) Fusie He Ruben, als we nou eens gingen fuseren. dat werd het de NGB company. dat kunnen we de taken verdelen en echt groot worden. Ik breng dan +- 7 panden mee de zaak in! Bob I 28 mei 2007 17:17 (UTC) :Zoals ik eerder al zei. We wachten nog even af. Heb aub nog even geduld. 28 mei 2007 17:34 (UTC) wapen Hij is ready. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:17 (UTC) :"Tijdelijk" :p Ik zal hem zelf mss nog de komende dagen aanpassen. Maar voorlopig is hij goed. 29 mei 2007 19:19 (UTC) ::Hij is lelijk he? gelukkig is het niet voor Victoria of -Strand ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:20 (UTC) :::Daarom dat ik hem nog wil aanpassen. Maar de basis is goed. 29 mei 2007 19:22 (UTC) ::::ok, ik wist nl. niet wat ik erop moest zetten, heb je trouwens een leuke naam voor het gebied ten noorden van CL (hmm,.. van sommigen mag het geen latijnse naam zijn dus, ik vraag t jou). Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:28 (UTC) :::::Iets Frans... La Terretoire Verte? Is dat correct? 29 mei 2007 20:26 (UTC) Met latijn wordt denk ik ook de Romaanse talen bedoeld.. Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 14:32 (UTC) Stemming MenM Corp. Build nv Ik heb gezien dat je iets gedaan hebt op mijn nieuw bedrijf, maar ik zie het verschil niet tussen de leden en de bestuursleden 30 mei 2007 13:19 (UTC) :Dat heb ik niet gedaan. Ik heb er gewoon de oprichtingsdatum bijgezet (zie de geschiedenis) 30 mei 2007 13:21 (UTC) :: kheb wel gekeken maar waarscheinlijk mis!!!!!!! srry 30 mei 2007 13:22 (UTC) :::Np 30 mei 2007 13:22 (UTC) ::::Als je wilt meewerken doe gerust aangezien ik iemand als jou, iemand die veel aanwezig is , kan gebruiken. 30 mei 2007 13:26 (UTC) :::::Ik zit in zeer veel bedrijven en heb daarom ook veel verplichtingen. Ik zal af en toe eens wat aanpassen maar echt grote bijdragen moet je nu van mij niet verwachten + Ik moet het Gemeentefeest van Civitas Libertas klaar hebben tegen morgen. 30 mei 2007 13:33 (UTC)